Currently, as the functions built in a terminal device have been increasingly complicated, the possibility of failure in terminal operating software is dramatically increased. The terminal device includes, but not limited to, the following devices: cell phone, palmtop, notebook computer, embedded device and on-board system. To effectively guarantee a good usage experience and the service quality and to reduce the maintenance costs of the terminal devices, the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has set the device management (DM) V1.2 specification. The OMA DM V1.2 specification defines a unified standard for the overall structure, the protocols, the communication terminal devices and the safety issues for device management.
In the specification, in addition to the synchronous device management model (completing a DM management operation during one session) and the asynchronous device management model (completing a DM management operation during multiple sessions), a model of how to schedule tasks is provided. A Device Management Server (DMS) can set up a task and its triggering condition, and send them to the terminal device side, so that the terminal device can automatically process the DMS management operation according to the scheduled time or the condition even when the terminal device is off line. The overall communicating process flow chart for the management operation task between the service device and the terminal device in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1.
S1. A service device sends an operation notice to a terminal device.
S2. The terminal device establishes a session connection with the service device.
S3. The service device sets up a management operation task.
S4. The terminal device prompts a user to download the management operation task.
S5. The user downloads the management operation task.
S6. The terminal device reports the state of the task.
S7. The service device terminates the session, and sends a session termination message of the management operation task.
S8. The terminal device monitors the processing condition of the management operation task in a state that the processing of the management operation task may not be interfered with. For example, the state that the processing of the management operation task may not be interfered with is a waiting state.
S9. The terminal device processes the management operation task in a state that the processing of the management operation task is not interrupted.
S10. The terminal device establishes a connection with the service device and reports the state of the processing of the management operation task.
S11. The service device terminates the session (or continues to send another management command).
Referring to the communicating process flow chart of FIG. 1, the terminal device can monitor the processing of the management operation task only when it is in a state that the processing of the management operation task is not interrupted. However, the terminal device may randomly encounter an abnormal condition (such as, the terminal device is automatically turned off because the terminal battery runs out, or the terminal device is automatically turned off at the time set by the terminal user, or the terminal device is turned off due to the user's interference); and the occurrence of these abnormities will cause the downloaded management operation task unable to be triggered and processed normally according to the preset triggering conditions.